pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coloneh/Testing Builds
Hmm... I'm gonna try this if you don't mind. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 02:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :not at all, i wouldnt post anything i wanted to keep a secret.--Coloneh 23:03, 15 May 2007 (CEST) your mels needs WEARYINGSTRIKEWEARYINGSTRIKEWEARYINGSTRIKEWEARYINGSTRIKEWEARYINGSTRIKEWEARYINGSTRIKE — Skuld 12:37, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Take frenzy and eremite's off the war, they don't know how to use most skills properly. And if you're not going to use Melandru to its full potential, maybe use Grenth instead. Destroys most holding builds. Tycn 13:28, 21 May 2007 (CEST) :thats a hero using melandru, im not giving him wearying strike. and greneth is overnerfed.--Coloneh 22:46, 21 May 2007 (CEST) ::That second set really works... The AoE smiter is awesome. For the healer I used a ZB prot, because I didn't have the skills to run it. It can hold it's own, and provide some enchant damage on the Dervish. I won 3 Flawless games in a row with it. However, they were unranked, and I didn't face a single A/W Spiker, so.... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 02:34, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :::Why the fuck are you not giving him wearying strike? — Skuld 23:28, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Because it will use it whether melandru's is on or not... but I guess it would be simple enough to just cancel it when not in forms, and enable when in forms... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 23:53, 24 May 2007 (CEST) RC needs MT. I suggest going with something like this: I luv Grasping. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:46, 22 May 2007 (CEST) The heroes do too, to a point where the love to run into the frontline to snare people. And MT is a no, they seem to use it as a replacement for RC. Tycn 07:43, 22 May 2007 (CEST) O.o? This is a hero Build? I was talking about literally using this lol. Try this for HB: :Yeah, everyone runs those R/P's in hero battles. They are good because they have unblockable damage, good self and pet healing, and not bad degen/damage. On the monk, who do you cast essence bond on?(And BTW, how do you make a mini skill bar with the popups still?) ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 13:44, 22 May 2007 (CEST) Use . The Monk uses EB on himself, most people don't notice or realize that though. It is used for quick E gain against the R/P. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:48, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :No, I mean on the skill bar above, the skills don't pop up when I mouse over them. Is it just my schools internet? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 13:50, 22 May 2007 (CEST) Yep, I am using the old wiki format. The skills will not pop-up ;). [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:53, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :Ah, that might be why... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 14:00, 22 May 2007 (CEST) ::lol, you RV me lol. Was to lazy to sign in. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:39, 25 May 2007 (CEST) I RVed b/c all you did was delete my comment... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 03:41, 25 May 2007 (CEST) :O.o...sorry about that. I thought I only replaced Antidote Sig for Remedy...my bad. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:43, 25 May 2007 (CEST) :Ah, ok. At first I was like wtf??? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 03:48, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Bottom build won't work... Hammer Bash loses all adrenaline, then OYK! req. 6 adren. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:31, 9 July 2007 (CEST)